


Nights at the Lion's Club

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Creampie, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Gangbang, Glory Hole, Light Bondage, M/M, Molestation, Name-Calling, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, PWP, Prostitution, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming, Smut, Sort Of, Sub Keith (Voltron), Top Lance (Voltron), Top Shiro (Voltron), Wall Sex, fully consensual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23115553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Shiro's got some top notch entertainment going on at his club!AKA Keith loves to get fucked.
Relationships: Keith (Voltron)/Other(s), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 262
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

Shiro strolls through the doors of the Lion’s Club, whistling to himself. Friday nights are his favourite; the entertainment he has on offer draws a large and interested crowd as soon as he opens his doors.

“Is Keith in yet?” he calls out, but the answer is obvious. The sounds of slurping and choking are loud despite the overhead music. He rounds the corner and finds Keith on his knees behind the bar, his shiny pink lips stretched open around Lance’s cock and hands bound behind his back.

Lance tosses him a cheeky wave before grabbing a fistful of Keith’s dark hair and pulling him all the way down his cock. Keith gags, tears dripping down his face as he is forced to deep throat the Cuban’s thickness.

“Yeah, you like that don’t you? God, you’re such a _slut_ , you’d spend all day on your knees if you could,” Lance taunts, grinding against Keith’s face. “C’mon, choke on my dick!”

He waits until Keith’s eyelids are fluttering, his face slack, before he pulls him off his cock. Keith overbalances and topples over, gagging and coughing up spit and precum.

“He looks good like this,” Lance says conversationally as he grabs the Korean boy by the hair and drags him back onto his knees. Keith’s nostrils flare as he tries to catch his breath, but he obediently opens his mouth and tilts his head back. “Don’t you think, Shiro?”

Shiro palms himself through his trousers, already hard. “Yeah, but he looks best when both his holes are dripping and used and he knows he’s nothing but slutty little fuckhole.”

Keith moans at Shiro’s words and surges forward, taking Lance’s cock in to the base. Lance thrusts shallowly a few times before pulling out, a string of saliva connecting his cock to Keith’s lips.

“Tell me what you want,” the Cuban demands, smirking. He thrusts his cock against Keith’s face, smearing precum across the pale skin. “Beg for it.”

“Please,” Keith rasps, his voice wrecked. “Fuck my face. Use me.”

Lance slaps his cock against Keith’s cheek. “What are you?”

“I’m a slut,” Keith sobs, moaning as Lance’s cock slaps against his other cheek. “I’m just a slutty little fuckhole!”

Lance laughs and fucks into Keith’s mouth, his rhythm harsh and fast. Keith doesn’t even try to keep up, instead letting his mouth go slack and moaning desperately. Shiro groans as he watches the bulge in Keith’s throat where Lance’s cock is fucking in and out. His own cock is hard and leaking but he can’t afford to take the time to fuck Keith; he has a club to open, after all.

“Get him nice and warmed up for me, will you?” he says, his voice deep with desire. “We’ve got a lot of VIPs tonight.”

“You got it, boss,” Lance groans, grabbing Keith’s hair and pulling him away just far enough to explore all over his face. Keith moans, his tongue peeking out to swipe through the mess of cum painting his skin. He’s breathing hard, sobbing, but allows himself to be manhandled to his feet. “C’mon,” Lance says, gripping the back of his neck, “I’m sure Hunk would _love_ to stretch you out in the kitchen.”

=

Shiro nods absently as the group of bankers boast to one another raucously, suit jackets and ties long abandoned. His attention is focussed on Keith as the younger man carefully carries drinks to the different VIP booths. His shirt is semi-sheer, showing off a hint of his delicious pink nipples. As Shiro watches, a patron reaches up and tweaks both buds, causing Keith to gasp. He doesn’t move away – Shiro trained him better than that.

Keith begins to squirm as the man grows bolder, steadily pinching and rolling both nipples. Shiro hears him moan from across the room.

“Would you gentlemen like to see what’s on offer tonight?” Shiro asks, and the bankers fall silent in keen interest. Most of them are new to the club, but no doubt have heard about what goes on. Shiro removes a bell from his breast pocket and rings it, the sound piercing.

Almost instantly Keith appears at his side, flustered and breathless. His violet eyes seem to glow as he gazes at Shiro. “You called for me, Sir?”

“Someone was playing with you.”

“Yes, Sir,” Keith confirmed.

“Come and show these gentlemen what he did to you.”

Keith clambered into the booth and took his place on Shiro’s lap. He stripped his shirt off, revealing his red, puffy nipples to the rest of the table.

“He played with your tits, didn’t he?” Shiro murmured, beginning to roll the abused buds. “Do you like it when your tits are played with, slut?”

Keith moans, tilting his head back against Shiro’s shoulder and pushing his chest out. “I love it, Sir. Please play with my tits.”

The bankers watch, enraptured, as Shiro pinches and twists Keith’s nipples harshly. Keith squirms, his hips bucking, as he becomes lost in the sensation of pain and pleasure.

“Do you know what else these gentlemen would like to see?” Shiro asks, giving a particularly harsh twist that causes Keith to yelp. Keith shakes his head, biting his lip. “They want to see you get _fucked_. I’m going to fuck you, and then we’ll see if they would like a turn. But first…”

Shiro pulls a short chain out of his pocket, with a clamp on either end. He’s not done torturing Keith’s nipples just yet, and the whimper that leaves the Asian boy when he clamps each bud is nothing short of delicious. He pulls off Keith’s pants, unbuttons his own and without hesitating, sinks straight into him.

Keith lets out a muffled cry as he is penetrated, Shiro’s cock reaching the deepest parts of him. He’s already stretched and lubricated, thanks to Hunk, but taking Shiro’s cock is always a stretch. He sinks all the way down to the base of Shiro’s cock and waits, panting and whimpering, as his hole adjusts.

“He’s a real cutie,” one of the men says, “I wouldn’t mind having a go at that. He’s gotta be tight, look at him.”

“If you sign up to the top tier of membership tonight you’ll get to. We have a special event that you don’t want to miss.” Shiro continues discussing membership options as he begins thrusting up into Keith. He hooks his arms under Keith’s knees and stretches his pale thighs apart, showing off Keith’s dripping cock and the way his hole is stretched wide open.

The bankers agree.

“Excellent,” Shiro says with a smile, and tips Keith forward to drape over the table. Keith moans as his nipples brush against the cool tabletop, the clamps biting down more tightly from the pressure. Before he knows it, Shiro slides of out the booth, sinks back into him and begins pounding into him.

The men touch themselves as Keith’s cries begin to escalate, going higher in pitch as Shiro fucks him mercilessly. His hands scrabble uselessly at the table, searching for something to cling to as he is used. He can hear the men jeering drunkenly.

He loves it.

Shiro grabs him by the throat and drags him back so he’s standing, still impaled by Shiro’s massive cock. “You’re gonna give these guys a show, aren’t you, slut?” Shiro growls, fingers tightening around Keith’s throat as he thrusts harshly. Keith nods frantically and he cries out in agony when Shiro’s other hand pulls the chain until the clamps pop off, leaving his nipples stinging and aching. “Play with your tits,” Shiro demands, “and come for me!”

Keith immediately begins squeezing and rolling his nipples, the pain sending jolts straight to his cock. It feels so good – the rough fucking, the aching of his nipples, the hardness of his own dripping cock, the knowledge that everyone is watching – and he screams as he comes across the tabletop.

Immediately he begins to slump in Shiro’s hold, but Shiro merely shoves him back down over the table, his own cum smearing across his lips and face, and continues fucking him. “Useless,” he snarls, slamming his hips against Keith. “Made to get fucked and you can’t even do that properly!”

Keith wails, his hole and prostate becoming oversensitive. “I’m sorry!” he cries, tears beginning to drip down his face, “please fuck me–made to get fucked–use me!”

“Shut up,” Shiro growls, silencing Keith by shoving two fingers deep into his mouth. Keith chokes, but being filled from both ends has a new heat surging through his body. Shiro slams into his hole a few more times and goes still with a groan, cumming deep inside of Keith.

He pulls out slowly and strokes Keith’s backside. “Come here,” he says, and brings Keith face to face with him. Gently, he collects some of the cum on Keith’s face on his thumb and slips it into Keith’s mouth. “Go get ready,” he says, and he knows that all eyes are on the trail of cum beginning to drip from Keith’s hole.

=

Keith takes a moment to breathe. Shiro managed signed up twelve new top-tier members, so Keith knows it’s a minimum of twelve cocks he’s going to be taking.

He can’t wait.

Lance finishes securing Keith’s bonds, leaving him on his knees and suspended horizontally by his arms handcuffed above his head. It leaves him with both of his holes lined up perfectly with the holes cut into the cubicle walls.

“No breaks for you, whore,” Lance gloats, and Keith’s face grows warm as he remembers feeling raw and oversensitive, and pushing himself away from the cocks spearing him on both ends. But he knows it won’t happen again. Without the use of his hands, there is no way to get away. “Gotta take every single cock.”

Lance slips the blindfold over Keith’s eyes and runs his fingers through his hair. “Time to get fucked, slut.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask and ye shall receive... Enjoy!

It’s getting late, and the Friday night party is starting to wind down. The thumping bass has been replaced with something a little more slow and sensual, but the remaining patrons barely notice. Each and every one of them gaze hungrily at the stage, waiting for their turn. 

“What’s the game tonight?”

Shiro takes a sip of his whiskey and turns to face the speaker. Kolivan is a hulking bikie with a fondness for Keith’s tight ass and the money to maintain a yearly membership at the Lion’s Club. He’s flanked by Ulaz and Antok, huge and muscled and hungry for one thing only. 

Shiro understands their hunger all too well. 

“Whoever makes him cum in three minutes gets him for a whole hour and can bring up to two friends along for a good time,” he says, smirking as Keith’s cries ring out across the club. 

The Korean boy is bound with his arms above his head, kneeling on two separate blocks that leave his legs nicely spread. His cock drips precum onto the floor beneath him as he writhes. 

“The catch is you can only touch his tits.”

Someone stands behind Keith, both hands rubbing at his hard, red nipples. Keith moans, his head thrown back against the man’s shoulder and hips jerking in small movements. The crowd jeers and hollers, fixated on the way he spreads his thighs apart. 

Kolivan makes an interested noise in the back of his throat and marches up to the stage. Lance nods at him knowingly and calls time out. 

“Sorry, bud,” he says to the man on stage, “time’s up – better luck next time!”

The man grunts as he gives Keith’s nipples one last squeeze and steps away. Keith slumps in his bindings, chest heaving with exertion. His eyes widen when he sees Kolivan step onto the stage, and he gives Lance a small smirk. 

Kolivan knows how to deal with him. 

The bikie approaches him from behind and gently rubs both nipples with the pads of his fingers. Keith arches into the touch, a small whine escaping him. 

“Fuck,” Kolivan breathes into his ear. “I’ve missed your slutty body. Your tits are so red and sore, but you can’t help it, can you? You love the pain. You love it when I pull your tits and fuck your tight hole. You wish I’d bend you over right now, don’t you? Because you’re a cumdump, made to get fucked. Isn’t that right?”

He suddenly punctuates each question with a sharp twist of Keith’s nipples, sending bolts of delicious pain through his body. Keith tips his head back and screams, his cum splattering against the stage. Kolivan continues to tug at his nipples until Keith goes limp, drool running down his chin. 

“Fuck me,” he begs hoarsely.

“I will,” Kolivan says. “And I even brought some friends.”

=

The door is barely closed behind them when Kolivan grabs Keith by the shoulders, bends him over the edge of the bed, and fucks straight into him. 

Keith lets out a surprised cry but shoves his hips back greedily, already stretched and lubricated by his various activities of the night. Kolivan’s cock is long and thick, rubbing against his insides in all the best ways. It’s almost enough to rival Shiro’s cock. 

“Fuck,” he gasps, muffling his cries against the sheets until Kolivan wrenches his head back by his hair. “Fuck, Koli—I—“

“Shut up and take it, whore,” Kolivan growls, slamming into him roughly. 

Ulaz shuffles up in front of him, cock already hard and weeping. “I’ll shut him up,” he says, and shoves his cock into Keith’s mouth. Keith chokes, but Ulaz doesn’t let up. He thrusts quickly, easing the tip of his cock into Keith’s throat with every movement. “That’s it, slut,” he groans, “choke on it. Fuck, your throat was made to take cock.”

Keith moans, feeling oddly lightheaded as Ulaz stuffs his throat. He’s missed the guys from the Marmora gang – they fuck him so well. 

He can’t move, speared between the two of them by a cock on each end. He loves the feeling of being so full, stuffed full of cock in both of his holes. He’s nothing more than a cocksleeve, reduced to being just a set of holes to fuck. 

Behind him, Kolivan curses as he comes inside of Keith. As soon as he pulls out Keith can feel the cum dripping down his inner thighs, too much for his body to handle. Almost right away, Ulaz pulls out and explodes across his face, painting his pale skin in ropes of milky cum. 

He doesn’t get a moment to rest. Antok scoops him off the bed and slams his back against a wall, hooking Keith’s knees over his beefy forearms and thrusting straight in. Keith screams as Antok sets a brutal pace, fucking upwards and letting gravity force Keith even lower onto his cock. Keith’s hands scrabble at Antok’s shoulders, his whole body alight with pleasure. 

Things get blurry after that: he’s on his hands and knees, getting fucked from behind like a bitch in heat. He’s riding a cock, his thighs burning as he pulls himself off and slams himself back down. He chokes himself on a cock, his arms bound behind his back as he bobs desperately. He gets fingered and fucked into orgasm after excruciating orgasm, until he’s cumming dry. 

And still, he begs for more. 

He’s roused into a state of semi-awareness as someone taps his cheek. “I want you awake for this, bitch,” Kolivan growls. 

Keith can feel Kolivan’s cock inside of him, and spreads his legs further when prompted. There’s another cock prodding at his hole, and before Keith realises what is happening he’s speared wide open on both cocks. 

Keith gasps wordlessly, his mind blank. It isn’t the first time that two members of Marmora had fucked his hole at the same time, but it still reduces him to a drooling mess. 

“Fucking slut,” Antok breathes, “taking both our cocks so easily.”

They thrust in at the same time and Keith’s moans rise in pitch until he’s screaming on their cocks. 

=

Shiro sees the last of his patrons out and makes his way towards the VIP room. Kolivan had looked pleased on the way out, which was rare for a man so stoic. Keith must have done a good job. 

The room is a mess, but that’s to be expected. Keith lies face down on the bed, covered in cum. He moans weakly as Lance thrusts into him, the Cuban gripping his hips and dragging his ass into the air. 

“So fucking loose,” Lance hisses, cumming and leaving another load inside of Keith’s stuffed hole. “All yours,” he says to Shiro casually as he moves off the bed and does up his trousers. 

Keith reaches back and spreads his cheeks, revealing his puffy, ruined hole. His thighs are a mess of cum. He maintains position, arching his back, until Shiro’s cock finally slides inside. 

“Fuck, Keith,” he moans, “your ass is wrecked – it’s so wet, like a pussy…”

He thrusts shallowly for a minute, hearing Keith’s moans build up gradually. Cum spills out with every movement.

“Please,” Keith pleads breathlessly. “Fuck me, Shiro.”

He does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...?

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued...?


End file.
